The Sand village killer
by IluvSesshomaru7887
Summary: A girl named Hiro turns the leaf village upside down and her past comes to huant her Gaara sees how much see improved and is determid to kill her and everyone else she knows and loves read to find out what Hiro dose to stop him knowing she can't kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Give the scroll back it needs to get to Lady Tsunade," said Hiro.

Ok Hiro is basically a girl from the sand village but is strangely different from the others.

"Not a chance I could use this information for later," said Kankuro.

"Kankuro stop making trouble," said Temari.

"This could help with the fight for you Temari," said Kankuro grabbing the file.

"The fight was delayed till two months from now," said Temari walking away.

"And so lets just kill her bacause what she did," said Kankuru

"Hey what are you doing," yelled Kiba.

"Get off of me Kankuro," said Hiro.

"Akumaru go," aid Kiba.

Akumaru turned into his demon and attacked Kenkuro and the girl Hiro took the scroll and ran.

"Akumaru stop the girl," said Kiba, Akamaru stopped Hiro right in her tracks

"Girl what is your name," said Kiba walking up to her.

"My name is Hiro Azume," said Hiro

"Kiba what are you doing scarring that girl," said Sauke walking toward the girl.

"Sorry about that so what's your name," asked Sauke

"My name is Hiro Azume," said Hiro

"I am Sauke Uchia," said Sauke

"What was that scroll for," asked Kiba crossing his arms.

"Well I'm from the Sand village and that scroll is suppose to go to lady Tsunade," said Hiro getting up from the ground.

"What dose it have in it," asked Sauke.

"It has all the information on the third exam finalist that's all," said Hiro walking away.

"Are you in the third exam?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah," said Hiro.

"Great we more people to take out," said Kiba.

"Yeah but your not even in the third exam," said Hiro turning to Kiba.

"Well that doesn't matter because Sauke is in the third exam," said Kiba.

"But I never saw you in neither the first or second exam," said Kiba

"That's another story," said Hiro.

"Okay then," said Sauke.

"Sauke hi what are you doing here," said Sakura.

"Oh great forehead is coming," said Sauke.

"What did you say punk," said Sakura clutching her fist.

"Did he stutter," said Hiro.

"Wanna start something newbie," said Sakura.

"Newbie what ever I read you're and everyone else's file you level 3 loser," said Hiro.

"Yeah what level are you then ms. know it all," said Sakura.

"Look at my file then," said Hiro giving her the file.

"Holy shit how the hell you get so high," said Sakura throwing the file on the floor.

"Well when you're on level 15 it pasts you by 12," said Hiro starting to laugh.

"Wanna find out and see if its true," said Hiro.

"Well I guess," said Sakura.

But right before they were going to fight Naruto runs into Hiro and says.

"Ow are you Hiro well duh of course, Tsunade wants you and the scroll now," said Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura maybe Sauke could fight you," said Hiro sprinting to Lady Tsunade's place.

"Oh yeah Kiba she wants you too," said Naruto.

"Fine I'll go," said Kiba walking away.

"What a small world this is," said Naruto.

"Naruto your such a dunce sometimes," said Sakura walking toward home.

"Well looks like it's only me and you Sauke," said Naruto.

"Hm," said Sauke walking away and heading the direction of lady Tsunade

"Wait why am I always alone when I comes to messaging," said Naruto.

As Hiro came into the room she sat down and they started to talk.

"Hey Tsunade," said Kiba.

"You'll need to be more careful where you fight luckily Naruto got there just in time," said Lady Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Tsunade," said Hiro.

"Huh oh Kiba come sit down," said Lady Tsunade.

"So what do you want?" asked Kiba.

"Well your gonna have to stick with Hiro due to her fight today," said Lady Tsunade

A long silence came along for a while.

"Well let's go Hiro," said Kiba.

"Go along Hiro get going I have work to do," said Lady Tsunade.

As they walked out Hiro started to talk.

"Why did I get stuck with you?" said Hiro.

"Well deal with it you got in trouble this is the price you have to pay with it," said Kiba.

"You talk a lot Kiba," said Hiro walking to the training area.

"Well and," said Kiba.

"Hurry up before I leave you behind," said Hiro.

"Ok now what," said Kiba.

"Well to make your self useful help me train," said Hiro

"What do you mean," said Kiba.

(Well right before I continue I'll tell you what they were wearing

Hiro- Black shorts, blue shirt, a white hoodie no zipper, and black shoes.

With the headband of the sand tied to her arm.

Sauke- Jeans, Black mussel shirt with the sign of the Uchia clan on the back, and blue shoes.

With the headband of the sand tied to her arm.

Kiba- Grey shorts, black shirt, black zipper jacket, and Grey shoes

Sakura-Pink dress, black shoes

And the sign of the leaf village pulling back her hair.

Naruto- a black and white shirt, orange jacket, orange shoes.

So I'll continue now)

"Oh forget it I don't need to train," said Hiro walking up a tree and sitting on top of a branch humming a song.

"What are you humming," asked Kiba looking up at her.

"Oh just a song I use to sing nothing more," said Hiro.

"Interesting now get down here," said Kiba.

"No I don't want to!" said Hiro going up higher into tree.

"Wait come down," said Kiba waving his hands.

"Well your gonna have to come and get me because this view is awesome," yelled Hiro.

"Fine then," said Kiba as he started to climb up the tree.

"Finally took you a while...look," said Hiro pointing to the sky.

"Wow that is awesome to tell the truth," said Kiba.

"Well lets get going," said Hiro jumping to the bottom.

"Wait oh fine," said Kiba.

"Hey who's that," asked Hiro.

"I don't know I don't like them," said Kiba.

"Wait it's Kankuro," said Hiro as she started to run away.

"Wait Hiro," said Kiba.

"Hm that brat got away again," said Kankuro.

"Hey if you see that girl again kill her," said Kankuro.

Kiba ran after her scent and found her on a rooftop staring at the sky and singing some words she stopped when she noticed Kiba he started to talk.

"Why did you run and why dose he want to kill you?" asked Kiba.

"I ran because I'm scared I betrayed my only friend and he got hurt," said Hiro.

"Who is he?" said Kiba.

"Gaara," Hiro replied.

It became very silent no one spoke for sometime till Hiro spoke.

"I almost killed him," said Hiro.

"Well that's a strange way to get away," said Kiba.

"But I was forced to stay with Lady Tsunade," said Hiro.

"But the thing is I'm scared he might find me again," said Hiro.

"If he dose he won't hurt you I promise," said Kiba as he held her tight to him.

"You guys really are different from the Sand Village," said Hiro.

"Thank you," said Hiro then she fell to the ground soon noticing she was bleeding.

"Finally that brat is dead," said Kakuro

"Not really," said Hiro as she got up.

A bright light shinned up to the sky

"No not yet," said lady Tsunade.

"All i did was try not to do this but you forced me to," said Hiro.

Throwing the dagger she had and hitting him on the left leg forcing him to fall in the trash.

"Hiro... stop he's gone," said Kiba as he grabbed her hand and held her enduring the pain she did to him he held on and the air became com the darkness left and the sun setted.

Soon to notice hiro awoke in a hospital bed with Kiba, Sauke, Naruto, Sakura were all surrounding her bed Kiba noticed she was up.

"I see your up now it's been a day since you released your energy," said Kiba.

"Huh oh hey she's up," said Naruto jumping up.

"Naruto SHUT-UP," said Hiro.

"Well you know she up," said Sauke.

"Well looks like bossy is up," said Sakura.

"Oh yeah what's up billboard," said Hiro as they started to glare at each other.

"Well what was that light all about," asked Kiba.

"Well the story is that it was my 9th brithday and I had no parents no friends till I ran into Gaara we became friends, we decied to go to a different village we saw tons of dead bodys everywhere, and we saw two people one ran away one watched him run.The one who was watching was called Itachi and he trainned me and Gaara to be strong and swift. we soon became very strong, it was so hard but worth it able to kill the ones who harmed you but Itachi had better ideas for me Gaara watched from the side and i was continued with my trainning and was advanced and that day came," said hiro as she just stopped.

"Well you need to forget about the past already what has been done is done," said Naruto.

"It's not that easy you know," said Hiro.

"He's right everyone is forgiven someday," said Kiba.

"Fine but I don't feel safe about letting my gaurd down just yet," said Hiro.

"Hey Sauke how come you are so quite," asked Sakura.

"Well Itachi is my brother Hiro didn' you know," said Sauke.

"Wait you were the one running away from Itachi," said Hiro

The room became quite till the nurse walked in.

"Is this the room of Hiro Azume," asked the nurse.

"Yeah it is," said Hiro.

"Your free to go they were just minor injurys," said the nurse.

"Thanks now if you mind could you excuse me I need to find someone," said Hiro.

"Wait Hiro I have to stay with you or I'll get in trouble," said Kiba.

"Well she's still as stuborn as usaully," said Itachi.

"Itachi what do you want your banded from the village you should't even show your face," said Sauke glareing at him.

"What i could't see my old student," said Itachi.

"die Itachi," said Hiro.

"What only a clone," said Hiro.

"It wasn't real," said Sauke.

"Well let's get going," said Kiba.

"Well she is still acts as if she's the boss," said a vocie.

_**Ok that all I've got today so review and give me some ideas for this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Flash back" 

"_**She acts if she's the boss," said a voice.**_

"Flash back ends" 

"Now what do we do," said Kiba.

"Well we could mess around and do something to Sakura," said Hiro giving a smirk.

"You know shut your mouth bossy," said Sakura.

"I never want to get between those two when they fight," said Naruto.

"Don't say anything or they'll bite your head off," said Sauke.

"Hey Hiro," said Naruto.

"Hm," said Hiro turning around.

"How come your not crushing on Sauke," asked Naruto.

"I don't have to answer that it's personal," said Hiro crossing her arms and turning away

"Yeah how come your not hitting on him," said Sakura.

"Because I just don't like his peacock hair," said Hiro.

"Hey I don't have peacock hair," said Sauke.

"Yeah he's right he, he has cockatoo hair," said Kiba as he started to laugh.

"Ok stop making fun of my hair and get going I have a feeling that someone is watching us," said Sauke.

"Yeah sure ok let's get going and make fun of him," said Hiro.

"Stop making fun of Sauke," said Sakura.

"Yeah sure then lets make fun of Sakura's huge forehead," said Hiro.

"Why you," said Sakura.

"Why you what," said Hiro.

"Hey stop fighting would you," said Naruto.

"Stay out of this porcupine," said Hiro.

"Ow harsh," said Naruto.

"Ok stop fighting," said Kiba.

"Fine," said Sakura and Hiro.

"Hey who's that up ahead," asked Kiba.

"Huh I don't know but I'm ready to fight him," said Naruto.

"Naruto shut up and stay out of this all of you is included," said Hiro.

"Hello old friend," said a voice.

"Hello indeed," said Hiro.

"Well I see you've betrayed the promise," said the voice.

"Well Gaara no matter what this time I will kill this time not as an accident," said Hiro.

"Well hope your ready," said Gaara.

"Wait you were the one that was watching," said Sauke.

"That's not all he made the clone," said Hiro.

"I see you got very clever," said Gaara.

"No just the same me," said Hiro.

"Hm," said Gaara.

"Well I see you couldn't control that demon of yours," said Hiro.

"I couldn't care less about me and my demon," said Hiro.

"Unlike you I can control my demon," said Hiro.

"What's happening," asked Sauke.

"Not again," said Kiba.

A bright light shined threw the forest and Hiro once more turned into a demon her nails grew long her hair grew to the size of her body she didn't act as the way she was she was different then before.

"Now do you want my power or are you just ready to fight," said Hiro.

"I want to fight," said Gaara as his demon appeared before their eyes.

As the fight began everyone took shelter to the back and out of their way.

"You are still weaker then me," said Hiro as she kicked him into the sky.

"No I'm not I can't be," said Gaara

"But it is," said Hiro.

"No I'm not," said Gaara.

"Yet it's true," said Hiro.

"Stop messing with me it's not true," said Gaara as he let out scream of terror.

"Well then what, you see what happens when you can't control the sand you can't control your self," said Hiro.

"Gaara you don't need to be alone understand what I'm saying," said Hiro stopping his punch.

"I don't understand Hiro," said Gaara.

"Remember the first day I met you I had no family no friends it was my birthday but I had one friend it was you Gaara remember I looked for you I hid from you but now sometimes people can't be either," said Hiro.

"I still don't understand Hiro," said Gaara.

"Clear your mind get that demon under control," said Hiro

"Hm Gaara let me go your choking me," said Hiro as she was lifted from the ground being held by the neck.

"Huh what the," said Gaara's demon.

"See I told you," said Hiro as she hug him their demons left them and they turned to normal.

"Come on Gaara let's go," Hiro.

"I'm sorry," said Gaara as he pasted out in Hiro's arms.

Gaara soon awoken to find himself in the hospital and seeing Hiro and her friends in chairs asleep.

"What happened?" asked Gaara.

"You pasted out," said Hiro.

"Even though I hate you my friend doesn't so I don't completely hate you," said Kiba.

"Kiba you are so sweet," said Hiro.

"Hey what about me," said Sauke.

"I don't really like you but your hair is hilarious," said Hiro.

"What did I tell you STOP making fun of Sauke!" said Sakura.

"What wanna take this outside," said Hiro.

"Well after that all I came here is to tell you that master wants you," said Gaara.

Hiro's face turned white and she ran into the hall and fell to the floor.

"No no I'm not going to them," said Hiro

"You guys stay here with Gaara I'll take care of this," said Kiba.

"Bark bark"

"Akamaru you stay too," said Kiba as he walked out the room into the hallway.

"Hiro what's wrong?" asked Kiba.

"I'm going to die if I go I know it," said Hiro.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," said Kiba as she helped Hiro up.

"I don't want to die Kiba," said Hiro.

"I won't let you die," said Kiba.

"I…" said Hiro but was cut off with a kiss from Kiba.

"Life is to hard for me destruction at a young age," said Hiro.

"But sometimes all I can do is run," said Hiro.

"But you have me Hiro and everyone else," said Kiba.

"But what if you guys get killed in the process," said Hiro.

"We won't we can take care of them," said Kiba.

"You talk way to much Kiba," said Hiro as she gave him a kiss and smiled.

"Well let's pretend that didn't happen," said Hiro.

"Ok," said Kiba.

As they walked out Gaara and the others were pasted out.

"What happened here?" said Kiba.

"We happened," said two voices.

"Leave me alone," said Hiro.

"Why you can't run," said the master.

"Leave her alone you have no bisiness here," said Kiba.

"Oh yes we do," said master

"No I'm not going back," said Hiro.

"Well your death will not be lonely," said master.

"What do you mean," said Hiro.

"Gaara shall die with you," said master.

"No he won't just take me and get going," said Hiro.

Then everyone awoken to see what was going on Gaara eminently got up and grabs his grog of sand and steps in front of Hiro everyone got up in protection of there friend and they were telling her don't worry if you die we all die.

"You guys don't have to die for me just go I'll deal with it," said Hiro.

"No we will not leave you," said Sakura.

"Sakura," said Hiro in a soft cold voice.

"We are your friends and were not going to leave you to your death," said Sauke.

"Well just promise me you won't die," said Hiro.

"Well you pasted the test Hiro," said master.

"What test," said Hiro

"If friends like yours didn't do that and prove that you improved your skills physically and mentally and you did prove that and that massacre was not your fault it was your teacher and when you almost killed Gaara also your teacher he planned to use you till we found out he trained you to be unbeatable so he planned to kill Gaara in the process," said master

"I always knew you would kill no one," said Hiro.

"Well get going and do something," said master.

"What do you mean," said Gaara.

"Oh well you'll get it when we leave," said master's assistant.

"You guys are to soft and I just realized it," said Hiro.

"Well we will be seeing you sometime around," said master.

"Man they had me kind of scared," said Naruto.

"Well duh you're to soft too you know you're a softy," said Hiro.

"Well Gaara I guess your going to leave," said Hiro.

"Yeah I got to get back to Temari and Kankuro," said Gaara.

"Well come and visit us anytime you want," said Hiro.

"Don't worry god you worry about people to much," said Gaara.

"I'll miss you," said Hiro and she hug him

Gaara was speechless he couldn't speck.

"Well don't be a stranger to me and the other," said Hiro.

"Well bye Hiro," said Gaara as he walked away till they couldn't see him anymore.

"Well let's get going before something else happens," said Sauke.

Then Hiro started to scream in terror.

"No stop doing this No," said Hiro as she started to scream even louder.

"Hiro what's wrong," said Kiba.

"Hmm that was always your weakness," said Itachi.

"What are you doing here Itachi," asked Sauke.

"I'm here to destroy Hiro's mind," said Itachi.

Hiro kept screaming in pain and falls to the ground.

"Now to finish her off," said Itachi.

"Not before you go though us," said Sauke.

"Hey you didn't I take care of you two last time I was here," said toad sage.

"Hey pervy sage," said Naruto.

"What did I tell stop calling me that in public," said Sage.

"Oh great it's that sage again," said Itachi.

"Come on take me on," said the sage.

"No thanks I've got business to do," said Itachi.

"Running I see," said the Sage.

"What a coward," said Sakura.

"Hiro are you ok," said Sauke.

"Hiro, Hiro, Hiro," said Kiba.

"Hurry take her to Tsunade," said the Sage.

They hurried to Tsunade and told her what happened she soon realized she was again in the hospital but for a strange reason she always was in the hospital.

"Are you ok now," said Kiba.

"Yeah I'm ok," said Hiro.

"What did he show you," asked Sauke

"I rather not say," said Hiro.

"Well what now," said Sakura.

"I guess we could see my uncle," said Hiro.

"Who's your uncle," asked Naruto.

"Kakashi," said Hiro.

"What are you serious," said Sakura.

"Yeah and he taught me this move where I can see people's moves before they make it," said Hiro.

Sauke face turned white and he walked out of the room slamming the door.

"What wrong with Sauke," said Hiro.

"I don't know go ask him," said Naruto.

Hiro walked out of the room and walked outside and just turned and saw Sauke on a branch

"What's wrong Sauke?" asked Hiro

"I should kill you right now," said Sauke glaring at her.

"Huh," said Hiro as she started to scream

"Sauke stop it why are you doing this," said Hiro.

"Because," said Sauke.

The other ran outside to find Sauke holding a knife to Hiro neck

"Hey Sakura," said Ino.

"Sauke stop this now," said Kiba.

Hiro's heart was pounding very fast their friends started to stare, as Hiro was being held and seeing fear in her eyes

"Sauke stop this foolishness," said Kiba.

"Kiba help," said Hiro as Sauke put the knife closer to her neck.

"Sauke what are you doing to my niece," said Kakashi.

"Uncle," said Hiro in a sigh of relief.

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sauke.

"Your mad cause I taught her that aren't you," said Kakashi.

"Yeah," said Sauke.

"But that's not worth killing her," said Kakashi.

"Well then I should stop," said Sauke.

"Yeah so put down the knife," said Kakashi.

Sauke put the knife down.

"Sorry I freaked out," said Sauke.

"Apology not accepted," said Hiro as she ran to Kiba's arms.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you anymore," said Kiba.

"You really went over this time," said Naruto.

"But I didn't mean to," said Sauke.

"Wow Sauke that was creepy," said Ino.

"Hm"

"That's was really scary," said Hiro.

"Don't worry this time no one will hurt you," said Kiba.

"Huh oh ya these are my team-mates Hinata, and Shino.

"Hi I'm I'm Hinata," said Hinata.

"I'm Shino," said Shino.

"Well why is he like that?" said Hiro.

"I don't know why Sauke did that," said Kiba.

"Well it so cold all of a sudden," said Hiro.

"Here put my jacket on it's starting to snow," said Kiba handing his jacket.

"No it's all right you keep it on," said Hiro.

"But Hiro it doesn't ever snow here," said Hinata

"Well then this is a first then," said Hiro.

"But this whole time it hasn't snowed since we were little kids," said Shino.

"I guess it's because of the weather pattern," said Hiro.

"No I think it's because of you," said Shino.

"Well I've got to go Kiba see you later," said Shino.

"By, bye Kiba and Hiro," said Hinata as she ran off into the woods.

"Put my jacket on since you left you're at the hospital," said Kiba.

"Fine but will that shut you up," said Hiro.

"Maybe," said Kiba as he kissed her.

Hiro was surprised but she didn't know why he kissed her.

"That will shut me up," said Kiba.

"Ok let's get going," said Hiro.

"Let's go visit a friend of mine," said Hiro as she grabbed a hold of Kiba's hand.

Kiba turned red as he started to walk with Hiro.

'Knock' 'knock'

"Hello," said a voice.

"Hi Yoko," said Hiro.

Yoko's face turned white and she fainted.

"Yoko are you ok," said Hiro.

"Hiro I thought you were dead," said Yoko.

"Hey you know me I can't die easy you know," said Hiro.

_**I shall stop here for now so review and tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hiro I can't believe it's you," said Yoko.

"But you died in the war," said Yoko.

"Yoko when did you ever think I would die as easy as that," said Hiro.

"Well you scared me you never came back," said Yoko.

"Come down Yoko I came didn't I," said Hiro.

"Well then who's your friend Hiro," said Yoko.

"Oh um he's my friend Kiba," said Hiro.

"Sure he's perfect for you," said Yoko.

"Yoko I should hurt you for that," said Hiro.

"You know I'm right," said Yoko.

"Hm I hate when you do that," said Hiro.

"Hey do you just exclude me from the conversation," said Kiba.

"Yeah sort of," said Yoko.

"Hey don't talk to him like that," said Hiro.

"What ever Hiro," said Yoko.

"Come on Kiba lets get going," said Hiro grabbing Kiba's hand and pulling.

"Hiro wait," said Yoko.

"No I'm tried of waiting for you to tell me what ever," said Hiro.

"Wait but Gaara came by," said Yoko.

"I don't care," said Hiro.

"But he's here to," said Yoko.

"Like I just said I don't care," said Hiro.

"Do you think we should have listened to what she had to say," said Kiba.

"I don't care what she says," said Hiro.

"So what happened with the whole dead thing," said Kiba.

"I faked my on death and Lady Tsunade found out and now I have to stay with her," said Hiro.

"Hey what time is it?" asked Kiba.

"Um it's 4:49 why," said Hiro.

"Nothing just wondering," said Kiba.

" A lot has happened in just a few days I've been here," said Hiro

"Just one question," said Kiba.

"Shoot," said Hiro.

"Why did you fake your death?" asked Kiba.

Hiro's face turned pale and she ran off.

"Wait Hiro," yelled Kiba.

"You did it now," said Lady Tsunade.

"What did I do," said Kiba.

"She faked her own death because her whole family was slaughtered by mist ninjas and so she made a clone and the clone was slaughtered she managed to keep it up. But it couldn't be helped to her clans' dismay but she couldn't help but come to me," said Lady Tsunade.

"But she could trust me," said Kiba.

"She didn't trust anyone," said Lady Tsunade.

"But she knows she can trust me cause we just," said Kiba.

"What just because you befriended her it doesn't change anything," said Lady Tsunade.

"But she trusted me in hard times," said Kiba.

"She may trust you but you brought back her past and Gaara was there but he couldn't do anything," said Lady Tsunade

"But she knows as long as I'm alive no one will hurt her," said Kiba.

"Shut-up you don't know anything," said Lady Tsunade.

"Forget it I'm going after her," said Kiba as he ran after Hiro.

"He still doesn't understand," said Lady Tsunade.

"Hiro wait why did you just ran off?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not talking to you now," said Hiro and threw his jacket to the floor.

"But Hiro wait," said Kiba.

Hiro screamed and she fell to the floor.

"Hi Hiro," said a voice.

Hiro's eyes grew larger as she saw the face of the slaughterer that killed her clan.

"So I see you're still alive," said the voice.

"Yasoru Yacaki," said Hiro in a soft scared voice.

A rock flew across and hit Yasoru.

"Hey you I never heard of a slaughterer who comes and picks on gening," said Sauke leaning against a tree.

"Hey get going kid I have business to finish," said Yasoru.

"Hiro come over here now," said Sauke.

"I don't think so," said Yasoru as he grabbed Hiro by the neck and held her high in the air.

"Hiro" yelled Sauke.

"Now to finish the job," said Yasoru.

"Put her down," said Sauke as he threw a shrikun and he dropped Hiro and the fight began.

"Hiro are you ok?" asked Kiba.

"Leave me alone," said Hiro as she stumbled up and ran.

"Wait Hiro," said Kiba.

"Hey dog help me," said Sauke.

"Fine," said Kiba then a needle flew right past them and hit Yasoru.

"Finally he's dead," said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Sauke.

"I'm a tracker ninja of the mist," said the tracker.

"Interesting," said Sauke.

"So go get your friend before something else happens," said the tracker.

"Thanks a lot," said Sauke.

'Bark' 'bark' 'bark'

"What akamaru," said Kiba

Akamaru ran into the forest sitting in front of a tree waging his tail.

"I'll take care of this," said Kiba.

"No we both do," said Sauke.

They both climb up the tree.

"Hiro were sorry for what we did we were just so," said Kiba.

"Shut-up I don't want to talk to none of you," said Hiro.

"Why don't you want to talk to us?" asked Sauke.

"Because it's just that you guys," said Hiro but just stop to see sand on her lap.

"Oh no not now," said Hiro.

"What, what is happening?" asked Kiba.

"Gaara he's here," said Hiro.

"But I thought you sorted everything out already," said Sauke.

"Nope" said Hiro.

"I'm here what do you want Hiro?" said Gaara lifting him self with the sand.

"Gaara… take me home please," said Hiro as she fell to his chest.

"Ok Hiro I will take you home then," said Gaara.

"No you won't your not taking her," said Kiba.

"Kiba I never want to see you again," said Hiro as tears fell to her cheek.

"But Hiro I…" said Kiba.

"You guys don't understand do you," said Hiro.

"But Hiro what about all your friends in the leaf village?" said Sauke.

"They were never my friends," said Hiro.

"Get your hands off of her," yelled Lady-Tsunade.

_**-Hiro clutched Gaara and let go and stood in front of him and didn't move.**_

_**-Blood flew across the trees and Gaara in shock everyone in amazement.**_

"Damn-it girl why are you so stubborn," said Lady Tsunade.

_**-Lady-Tsunade's hand was in Hiro chest blood was dripping from Lady-Tsunade's hand as she took her hand out.**_

_**-Hiro fell and was caught by Gaara, and Gaara's eyes widened.**_

"Gaara take me home now," said Hiro clutching Gaara's shirt.

"Please don't go Hiro I beg of you," said Kiba.

"I'm sorry Kiba but I don't belong here," said Hiro.

"But Hiro I really lo…" said Kiba.

"Gaara lets go now," said Hiro.

"Ok Hiro," said Gaara as he picked her up and they disappeared.

_**-Kiba stared at the ground as tears fell to the ground.**_

_**-Kiba's thoughts-**_

_**No she can't be gone I can't lose Hiro I mean I…**_

_**I love her and I don't think she knows but I don't know why because we kissed…**_

_**And she doesn't understand and I don't know if she loves me…**_

_**-End of his thoughts-**_

_**-Sauke's thoughts-**_

_**Stupid Gaara I hate him he took are friend and were taking her back…**_

_**I wish she wouldn't be such an idiot and say why did she say yes to it…**_

_**Hm I hope she's ok…**_

_**-End of thoughts-**_

_**-Hiro's thoughts-**_

_**Damn-it that wound is deep it hit my chalkra flow.**_

_**It's hard to breathe…**_

_**But I don't know who I love is it Gaara or Kiba…**_

_**I don't know it's hard.**_

_**It's so hard to breathe now…**_

_**-End of thoughts-**_

"Gaara it's hard for me to breathe," said Hiro.

"Damn Hiro you better not die in my arms," said Gaara.

"I don't know Gaara this might be my last time with you," said Hiro.

"Don't say that Hiro," said Gaara.

"But I know I'm going to die soon," said Hiro.

"Were here," said Gaara.

"Tamari I back!" yelled Hiro and coughed.

"Hm Hiro my what did you do this time?" asked Tamari.

"Her chalkra flow was hit and she says she has a hard time breathing," said Gaara as he walked away.

"Gaara where are you going I need help," yelled Tamari.

"Com down let the brat go," said Kankuro as he picked up Hiro.

"Shut-up you don't know nothing," said Hiro as she hit him.

"Hey don't be hitting me or I'll drop you," said Kankuro.

"I don't care drop me I can manage," said Hiro.

"If I do Gaara would have my head," said Kankuro.

"Good then we can display it," said Hiro.

"Damn-it girl lucky Gaara is here," said Kankuro.

"Kankuro stop making trouble," said Tamari.

"But she started it," said Kankuro.

"Ha ha ha sucker," said Hiro sticking out her tongue.

"Come on bring her in the hut," said Tamari.

_**-Three months later Hiro's wound healed.**_

_**-And Gaara showed a bit of happiness the blackness that covered around his eyes disappeared**_

"Thank you Gaara," said Hiro as she got up and hugged Gaara.

"Why are you hugging me," said Gaara.

"Because you helped me," said Hiro.

"What do you mean I don't understand," said Gaara.

"I can't choose either to love or kill," said Hiro.

"Love I guess," said Gaara.

"Well you never know of it might be kill I don't control my life," said Hiro.

"But you are so different now," said Gaara.

"Hm," said Hiro as Gaara kissed Hiro.

"Wow that was unexpected," said Hiro.

"That never happened if you tell anyone your dead," said Gaara.

"No problem Gaara no problem," said Hiro.

"Hey you guys lets get going," said yelled Tamari.

"Come on Gaara lets go," said Hiro as she grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled.

"Wait up," said Gaara.

"Hurry up," said Hiro.

Hiro screamed to see Kiba and Sauke and the other in front of her.

"Gaara!" screamed Hiro.

"Hiro be quiet," said Kiba.

"Hiro get over here now," said Gaara.

"Yes," said Hiro.

"Wait no," said Kiba.

Then Hiro held on to Gaara and the sand surrounded them and they disappeared.

"Damn-it no she not gone not after we just found her," said Kiba punching the ground.

"Kiba its going to be alright we'll get her back don't worry," said Hinata.

"Poor Kiba his heart is crushed," said Sakura.

"Kiba start to get up and look for," said Shino.

"It doesn't help if you keep blaming yourself and not looking for her doesn't help," said Shino.

"Shino that's so heart felt what happened to your bug mind," said Sakura.

"hey don't push it Pink," said Shino.

"Don't worry guys we'll find our friend don't worry," said Hinata.

_**Hiro has left the leaf village and now she is gone with Gaara.**_

_**Review and give me ideas.**_


End file.
